


Pearl Therapy

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Healthy Relationships, Internalized Misogyny, Non-Sexual Submission, Pregnancy, Prejudice, Slice of Life, Submission, Support Group, Therapy, off color pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: Pearl has a lot to work through and a lot to worry aboutLuckily in her fellow Pearls she has a sense of sisterhood and belonging
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Pearl Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SusieBeeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my story Pearl's Huge Package. Found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848022
> 
> At the time of writing this I'm going through counselling and yes it helps. 
> 
> So I wanted to write something about happy endings and healthy relationships
> 
> This is also inspired by the way that some people use BDSM and hierarchical relationships as a form of healing. 
> 
> Just because you like it rough doesn't mean that you don't deserve consent, happiness and safety

Pearl Therapy

_Beach City, Delmarva, Budwick Public Library_

“Hello everyone, my name is White Diamond’s Pearl, but you can call me White Pearl,” Pearl reluctantly introduced herself to the circle of Pearls sitting in folding chairs in the back room of the public library.

“Hello, White Pearl,” Came a chorus of nearly identical voices.

“Thank you for being here, White Pearl,” came the warm friendly voice of Pink Diamond’s Pearl, or as she was known, Volleyball. “What brings you to The Pearl Support Group at this time?”

The question was friendly and Volleyball was nothing but warm and comforting. Yet the mere fact it had to be asked filled Pearl with trepidation and dread. More than anything she felt weak and helpless. Out of habit, Pearl covered her mouth with her hand a feeling of burning shame in her gut went up like a wildfire.

There was no rush, immediate response. From the circle of Pearls around her there was compassion and understanding, which Pearl hated even more. The fact she needed such compassion and support was only proof of her weakness and unworthiness. She was very good at masking her feelings, even if the fellow Pearls would see right through her. “I’m here because I am in a relationship with the local Bismuth and it’s getting very serious. After everything I’ve done I feel wholly inadequate to the task of being her wife, her girlfriend or her Pearl.” A tear started to form at the corner of Pearl’s eye. “I even feel ashamed and guilty at the idea that I am her Pearl. I want to belong to her but I don’t know how to reconcile that with all this empty chatter about freedom and personhood.”

A scummy looking Pearl with a ponytail and 90’s style trench coat adjusted her sunglasses and smirked at Pearl. “I have the answer for you; We can do a Bismuth swap. I’m boning a big, beautiful Bismuth with self esteem issues who’ll make you feel like a queen. We’ll trade off for a night and see how you feel after.”

“Please, Scum Pearl,” Volleyball gently reminded. “Wait until it’s your turn to speak.”

Scum Pearl pushed her sunglasses back up and adjusted her crotch. “Sorry White Pearl. But if you’re still game you can get my new phone number after.”

“Thank you,” Pearl said stiffly. Old bigotry started to come back to her. She was a Diamond’s Pearl. She was the ultimate embodiment of what a Pearl should be. These were low end Pearls, damaged Pearls, fucked up Pearls. Especially the one who constantly wore a ball gag that was really a kazoo.

Bondage Kazoo Pearl started saying something, drooling and breathing through her gag. The disgusting moisture was making Pearl’s stomach turn and she was beginning to regret this.

“Now now, please be nice, Kazoo” Volleyball reminded.

Kazoo Pearl shrugged in her BDSM harness before apologizing to Pearl as best she was able.

Pearl took a deep breath. “The thing is, I don’t think I can be what Bismuth needs. I spent years lying to everyone. For years and years I masqueraded as the Terrifying Renegade but I was nothing but a fraud and a fake. It took for Steven to free me of my slave program and I should thank him for that but I feel weak and helpless. Almost every single day I feel unlovable. That’s gone on for a while, feeling unlovable.”

The Pearls around her looked on with understanding. Even Scum Pearl exuded a detached sense of sympathy behind her smug veneer. Next to Scum Pearl, a short, fat off color Baroque Pearl stuffed her face with a sloppy Joe Sandwich.

Pearl made eye contact with the failed, fat, ugly, off color Pearl. She had to stop herself. Being the Diamond’s Pearl was like being the House Slave; it was nothing, meant nothing and was more degrading than outright brutal servitude. She continued.

“I don’t want to go back to being a Diamond’s Pearl, but I feel worse than I did now.” Pearl looked down at her hands, trying to “Bismuth makes me feel wonderful, but deep down I actually wonder if she’s just a replacement for my Diamond. Every single day I want to be controlled by someone. I want to be something that’s pretty; I want to be an object.”

Pearl looked around the room, expecting condemnation and disgust. Who was she to beg for their pity and understanding? She didn’t deserve their help or understanding. “I feel like I’m a failed person and I should just break up with Bismuth and get it over with. Because I don’t deserve her love and affection because I’m only using her to feel like I could be a Diamond’s Pearl again.”

Volleyball nodded as she smiled. “That’s actually very relatable, Pearl. But one of the things that you of all people taught me was to accept yourself. Humans have a concept called Slut Shaming and it’s bad and wrong and one of the worst things their species has thought of; for the reason I will not tolerate slut shaming, we will not tolerate Pearl shaming.” The former Pearl of Pink Diamond turned to the room. “Would anyone like to chime in? Please be respectful as you do.”

A Pearl wearing a German World War 1 Uniform piped up in clipped, mechanical tones. “White Pearl, you have failed to disappoint us.”

“Don’t feel bad that you like to be dominated,” Scum Pearl stretched back and drew a pack of smokes from her purse. “Want a cigarette? I always have one after my Bismuth beats the shit out of me; feel so good when she slaps me around like I owe her money. And the best part is when she cries because she hurt me, and I say yes you did, thanks honey.

“You can have some of my sandwich!” shouted the Off Color Pearl, holding up her disgusting half eaten Sandwich. Somehow instead of disgust, it made Pearl feel warm inside. The little runty, chubby Pearl reminded her uncannily of Amethyst.

“It’s great to be dominated!” Gushed the Off Color Pearl as she guzzled the last of her sandwich. “But my Amethyst always gives me an out. We have safe words and she really, really cares about me. My service is like my ass; it’s a precious, sweet gift that can only be eaten by very special and wonderful people.”

“We are made to serve,” said Volleyball, “But that alone isn’t something to shame. Many humans find pleasure and meaning in service; which is something their species did right. Many of their kind even recover from sexual violence with bondage and domination. Yet this bondage does not sign away their rights and feelings.”

Pearl straightened up in her seat. She knew they were right. There was still a warm, glowing feel in her but the nagging feeling of despair and hopelessness lingered.

“Think of the Jaspers,” said Volleyball, “They fight all the time. It’s in their nature but they fight with consent. When two Jaspers agree to fight it’s normal, when one doesn’t consent then it’s assault. There are healthy and unhealthy ways for them to fight.”

Kazoo Pearl blew out a long series of notes in agreement, her bound hands moving with standard Pearl sign language.

This really made Pearl smile. “Thank you for saying that, Kazoo. I really needed to hear that.” She took a deep breath and felt some of the weight leave her shoulders. “I think I am good for now.”

Volleyball nodded. “Thank you for speaking, White Pearl. Now who would like to speak next?”

The World War 1 Pearl raised her hand. “I am Kaiser Pearl. I am come to air my grievances.”

Pearl exited the library feeling a bit better. Next week week she would be back. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her anime style jacket. Turning over, she looked down and saw the Off Color Pearl.

“Hey, I just wanted to say that you’re really pretty!” the small Pearl shouted, unaware of the meatball sauce that was staining her chin.

“Aww, thank you so much,” Pearl blushed Teal, “I think you’re very pretty as well.”

The Off Color froze, her face switching from admiration to sadness. “Now I’m not, but thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

“Not at all, I mean what I say,” Pearl accented her words with Pearl sign language. “A brutally honest person always gives the best compliments and I’m always honest.”

Off Color Pearl went along with half hearted sign language. “Yeah, if you say so. I need to go, my Amethyst is waiting for me and she always gets worried when I’m late or if I fall down and nearly crack myself.”

Pearl read between the lines, “I know you may feel horrible, but I have a friend who went through very similar issues. We even came to blows over it more than once.”

“Who could ever hit someone as pretty as you!” Off Color was genuinely shocked, her sign language was fast and furious.

Pearl laughed, “We all came from a pretty dysfunctional background. None of us knew what it was like to matter. But we all matter and you matter too.”

Once more, Off Color refused to believe Pearl and her sign language became lacklustre and sloppy. “Yeah, sure. Look I gotta go, but will I see you next week?” Her tone became hopeful and her hands moved more quickly.

“Yes I’ll definitely be there,” Pearl affirmed, “And you look so huggable, can I hug you?”

Off Color looked afraid, “Um, yeah, I guess. Maybe.”

Pearl stepped back, “You don’t have to hug anyone you don’t want to. That includes me. I only hug when it’s a firm, enthusiastic yes.”

A tear dripped down her chubby, pale cheek as she went teal with blushing. “You know, that’s what my Amethyst told me. You’re a good Pearl. I’ll see you next week. Now I’m hungry again! I need to beg my Amethyst for money!”

The short, thick Pearl sprinted off in the direction of Funland.

Bismuth wasn’t enjoying the pregnancy but she was enjoying Jasper’s company. “I’m not sure I want to come with you to the sex dungeon.”

“Come on!” Jasper begged as she shoved a platter of sushi into her mouth. “You gotta come with me to Lady Bismuth’s Sex Palace and Fucknaseum!”

“Are you just suggesting this because it’s run by a Bismuth and I’m a Bismuth?” Bismuth asked, sipping on a cup of green tea. Nearby, a very helpful waitress refilled her cup. Food made her want to puke most of the time but hot drinks like tea were a godsend.

“Maybe yeah, but your own kind know you better than anyone!” Jasper insisted, “Can I get another order of super spicy scallop sushi, please?” The waitress nodded and Jasper continued. “Look, the war is over; I killed your friends and you killed mine. I’ll never forgive you but we’re technically even. All we can do is stuff ourselves and fuck whores until we’re fat and numb; then be ready for the next war.”

“None of this is selling me,” Bismuth deadpanned. “Honestly I just want to see Pearl. Her therapy group should be finishing up right now. Thanks for buying me lunch but I don’t want lunch and I didn’t want it.”

“But Lady Bismuth’s Sex Palace has a maternity ward!” Jasper insisted, “Since the last Kindergarten got shut down, Gems have been getting knocked up like earth cats in heat. That means loads of horny gem mammas who need sweet, sweet loving! My good friend skinny got spunked by this Peridot and she’s carrying a record breaking litter. So Lady Bismuth made her cum just by massaging her feet; don’t you want someone to massage your feet?”

“Yes, I want Pearl to massage me,” Bismuth was almost at her limit. “Honestly I just want to go home. If you want to watch pregnant gems fuck, do it with someone other than me.”

Jasper threw up her hands, “Alright, don’t bit my head off for trying to do you a solid. But before you go, here’s a voucher for one hour at Lady Bismuth’s Palace. You can find it in Nevada, because prostitution is legal there.”

“Thanks,” Bismuth ground out. “Don’t be made if I regift these vouchers.”

“Fair enough,” Jasper conceded as she chugged an entire tea pot straight from the kettle. “Fuck, that’s good green tea; I need to know where the owner buys this shit.”

The warp ride home made her puke, Bismuth vomited in the sand. Embarrassed and soiled, she dearly wanted to get home.

“Hey you,” Pearl smiled, “can I hug you?”

“Yes,” Bismuth’s voice cracked as she held out her arms.

Against her giant, eight months pregnant form, Pearl was barely a twig. But in that moment, Pearl had the largest, warmest arms in the galaxy as far as Bismuth was concerned.

It was a long time on the sand of the beach where they’d conceived their cluster of geodes that Bismuth finally asked. “How was your therapy?”

“I have a lot of problems, but I’m going back next week,” Pearl responded. “I met the most interesting Pearls, some of them I think you’d love.”

“You know me, babe,” Bismuth chuckled, “I’m a one Pearl kinda girl.”

“Well, Kazoo Pearl shares your love of forging,” Pearl smiled, “I think you two would really hit it off.”

“Well why the hell is she called Kazoo Pearl?” Bismuth was baffled.

“Well her dominant sex partner is Yellow Diamond’s Pearl, and it turns out that she has a sexual fetish for kazoo noises,” Pearl explained, “So she wears a kazoo ball gag for Yellow’s sexual pleasure.”

Bismuth couldn’t hold in the laughter. “Oh man, Yeah I really need to meet her.”

The sun began to set as the two lovers went inside and Bismuth finally got her foot rub.

And Pearl finally got to serve her Bismuth.


End file.
